


Fifty-fourth floor

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acrophobia, Derek is afraid of heights, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the words die, adventure and scrape.





	Fifty-fourth floor

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge of the day!
> 
> This was very much inspired by [the amazing fanart by littlecofiegirl of Wolverine!Derek and Spider Man!Stiles, where Derek is afraid of heights](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170109653886), though this is regular werewolf!Derek and human/spark!Stiles. =)
> 
> I wanted this lighter than it feels to me, but 100 words *glares at the word count* so just imagine Stiles being soft and good and hugging and kissing Derek a lot after the drabble ends. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171323416237))

Derek’s chest was tight as he was pressing his back against the wall. They were in a skyscraper, Stiles was standing close to the window, looking out. This was _not_ an adventure, he was going to _die_.

“Oh wow, Derek, come, you can see _everything_ from here,” Stiles said, then he turned to look at Derek. “Uhm. Are you okay?”

“High,” Derek whispered.

“Yeah, we’re on the fifty-fourth floor.” Stiles turned his back to the window and Derek squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh.” Suddenly Stiles’ hands were on Derek. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Please,” Derek said weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
